1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video signal converter, more particularly to a video signal converter for a detachable display module of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems with dual display functionality are well known. The dual display functionality permits two different sets of information to be displayed simultaneously on two computer monitors. This is useful when a user needs to compare related information such as data and graphics, or simply wants to surf different websites at the same time. One method of configuring the dual display functionality involves the use of two video graphics array adapter cards installed on a host system of a desktop computer, two computer monitors connected to the adapter cards, and software for configuring the adapter cards and the computer monitors.
Using two computer monitors can be inconvenient, however, where limited physical space is available. Furthermore, the additional computer monitor increases costs and is idle when the dual display functionality is not required.